<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Narin by Sunshine3star</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454397">Narin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine3star/pseuds/Sunshine3star'>Sunshine3star</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The fairytales and the truth. [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:00:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine3star/pseuds/Sunshine3star</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Narin grew up in Aram, living in the shadows and fearing for his life.<br/>After his nightmares becomes a reality, he knows his life is over.<br/>But a strange alpha and a fierce omega wont let him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rhys/Narin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The fairytales and the truth. [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Narin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>NARIN</p>
<p>The day he was caught, is by far the worst day of his life.<br/>Even if he later lost his arm in a very painful way, the day he was laughed at, beaten, humiliated and branded with the dreaded rectangle making him a property trumped that.<br/>The pain from the hot iron nothing compared to seeing what he thought was his friend selling him out like that.<br/>Getting enough money from him to spend at a casino for a night.<br/>That was all he was worth, a night out.</p>
<p>The strange group of pilgrims that helped them escape both scared him and intrigued him.<br/>Except from the working woman, it seems like all the omegas was treated the same way as the betas and even the alphas.<br/>No, the working woman was also treated that way, when she wasn’t working.<br/>It felt surreal.<br/>But before he could figure out why, their group of omegas was hidden away in a cave, in the hopes of fooling the guards hunting for them.<br/>The rest of his friends huddled together, frightened and a tiny bit hopeful, but he couldn’t focus on anything else but his arm.<br/>He knew leaving Aram wouldn’t save him, but his fellow omegas insisted that he joined them.<br/>At least, this way he would get a burial.<br/>Even if it would be in the middle of nowhere.<br/>The pain just got worse and worse, he could feel a fever setting in, and knew it would soon be over.<br/>Curling up in a corner, he tried to sleep, to let go.</p>
<p>The pregnant omega, Kain, shocked him out of his blissful state.<br/>When did he come here?<br/>The leader was also hoovering over him, what where they doing?<br/>It soon became clear that Kain was going to cut his arm of, to try to save his life.<br/>He wanted to tell him to stop, to let him die, but the look in the leaders face made the words die in his throat.<br/>Waking up again was hard.<br/>He was still in a lot of pain, he still had some fever, but even so he felt better.<br/>And when his fever was better, they loaded him up in the wagon to catch up with the rest of the pilgrims.<br/>Most of his days was spent in a slumber, too tired to stay awake but in too much pain to sleep.<br/>He didn’t really think about the lost arm before he got well enough to sit up for a while.<br/>It was hard not to tumble down again; he didn’t know how much he relied on his arms to keep his balance!</p>
<p>The leader, Rhys, spent a lot of time with him, making sure he ate and drank enough.<br/>It was surreal, this big burly alpha doting on him, taking care of him like he was something valuable.<br/>He was not.<br/>Not only was he an omega, - an older omega passed his prime time, he also was a broken and deformed one.<br/>What worth did he have now?<br/>He couldn’t do his share of work, like all the other omegas did, he didn’t have the look, like the rest of them, he was nothing.<br/>So all this doting confused him, and after some time frustrated him.<br/>Couldn’t Rhys just let him be!</p>
<p>Then, one day, he woke up with a high fever and an intense need burning in his stomach.<br/>First, he got scared, going into heat here with all these people around was very dangerous!<br/>But then his alpha showed up, protecting him, then taking him away and to a secure place.<br/>The next few days was a blur of heat and skin and alpha and need and release.<br/>When they came back to the rest of them, Rhys was even more protective and doting, and it made Narin crazy!<br/> The alpha had much more important thing to do than spend time with a broken omega, that didn’t even get pregnant during heat.<br/>Couldn’t the man just leave him alone!<br/>But the nights were so hard, he couldn’t seep, and if he fell asleep, he would wake up again screaming after a nightmare.<br/>The only way he could get enough sleep, and keep the nightmare away, was if he slept in Rhys arms.<br/>So more often than not, he ended up curled up against his alpha.<br/>No, not his alpha, he would never be good enough to be that.</p>
<p>As his arm healed, or his stump healed, he wanted to do his part of the work.<br/>Beginning with carrying his own pack, like everybody else did.<br/>It wasn’t even heavy, just the bare essentials, and the shoulder where the stump was didn’t even hurt that much.<br/>After he exploded over the doting Rhys was doing a couple of times, the alpha backed of a little.<br/>But he never gave up, making sure Narin managed to do what he insisted to do himself, and opening his arms every night when he came sneaking.<br/>Slowly, Narin had to admit that he wasn’t totally useless.<br/>He could lend a hand when someone struggled to set up their tarp or tent, he could fetch things for Milo, and he became really good at washing up after they ate.<br/>His feelings for their leader also grew the man was so kind and fair, strong and handsome.<br/>Curling up in the alphas arms at night became the highlight of his day, enveloped in the familiar sent and heat.<br/>Safe.</p>
<p>So, finally, he gave up.<br/>Sitting close to his alpha around the firepit, holding hands and talking about nothing and anything when they walked during the day, kissing and caressing under the blankets at night.<br/>He could almost forget that he was useless and broken, his alpha telling him every day that he was perfect.</p>
<p>Life in Baltran was not what Narin had expected.<br/>The city was dirty, the people crass and not caring, and he couldn’t find work no matter how hard he tried.<br/>Nobody wanted a one-armed omega working the tables, he couldn’t sing or entertain, and selling his body was not something he would do.<br/>Not that anybody would want a one-armed omega in bed.<br/>Except Rhys.<br/>His wonderful alpha, that loved him and protected him and doted on him as much as he could.<br/>Rhys was working in the dock, with most of his friends, and took double shifts to make up for Narin not having a job.<br/>He knew Kain didn’t work either but spending time with the pregnant omega and his little boy was hard to do.<br/>Narin had had a normal heat, not the fake on he had after he lost his arm, and he didn’t get pregnant then either.<br/>He was a broken omega, just as he thought.<br/>Rhys didn’t agree, and even if Narin believed his alpha, spending time around a baby was not something he wanted to do.<br/>Then Kain and Brin left, and that option with them.<br/>Narin finally found work, helping the man Kain had been so fond of, cleaning up the space and organizing all the gadgets and parts for Eli.<br/>It was okay, the man was strange and sometime quite crass, but he paid well.</p>
<p>But when Rhys got a letter from his family, begging for his help, Narin didn’t have any problems with leaving the city behind.<br/>With the help of Eli, they managed to build a wagon similar to the one Kain and Brin had build, but not as fancy.<br/>It took two weeks of intense work, but the time they would save during their journey would be much more than that.<br/>Rhys had been getting letters from Brin, the two of had been inseparable since they met as children, never been this far apart before.<br/>The way Rhys longed after his friend, as if the other alpha was dead, was kind of comical if it wasn’t so heartbreaking.<br/>Either way, they knew how this new wagon would cut their travel time almost in half, and that was important with the urgency in the letter.<br/>Narin didn’t quiet understand the problem, something about Rhys omega sister and a suiter that didn’t give up.<br/>Which was strange to Narin.<br/>He grew up with the knowledge that omegas were property, so a suiter just had to bid the father enough money for her.<br/>In Baltran, all secondary gender was equal, people partnered up with whoever they wanted, and didn’t care if they where alpha, beta or omega.<br/>Narin wasn’t judging, seeing the love between Faray, Jack and Alek were prove enough for him, but his upbringing in Aram was still in the back of his head.<br/>And knowing that people came here to Baltran to be able to decide for them self, told him that it was Baltran that was different, not Aram.<br/>So why sending a letter all the way across the continent begging for help?</p>
<p>Rhys didn’t send any letter to Brin, knowing that if the alpha found out about Rhys sister, he would want to come with them.<br/>But with two small children and a new life in Gothr, the alpha was better of not joining them.<br/>The dark look in Rhys face told Narin that growing up in Troy wasn’t easy for Brin.</p>
<p>In the middle of a strange, humid forest, a sudden heat made them loos almost a week traveling, leaving Narin feeling bad.<br/>But as Rhys said, it was not as if Narin had any control of his heats, and that with such a long journey it was bound to be at least one heat-break.<br/>Narin still felt bad, a heavy lump growing in his stomach, refusing to let go.<br/>This lump any grew as the weeks went by, making him nauseous and difficult to eat.<br/>He was tired all the time, spending all day nodding in his seat beside Rhys.<br/>Later, it would make him really embarrassed that it would take that long before he realized that the lump in his stomach in fact was a baby… </p>
<p>It took almost five months to finally arrive in Troy. <br/>Rhys was vibrating out of his skin, with how slow mail was traveling, it could have been almost a year since the emergency happened.<br/>Narin was scared when they approach the house Rhys grew up in.<br/>Both dreading finding out what had happened with Rhys sister, and what Rhys family would think of him.<br/>And old, one-armed pregnant omega holding on to Rhys, no mating scare or ring of his finger.<br/>That kind if thing didn’t matter in Baltran, so it was put on the backburn while they tried to make a living for themselves.</p>
<p>It turned out that Rhys mother didn’t mind, folding him in a warm hug the moment Rhys introduced him.<br/>A warm feeling bloomed in Narin, but soon the dread was back.</p>
<p>Some powerful alphas had seen Sunny one day when he had been on his way to a meeting with Rhys father, and got obsessed.<br/>The man was older than their father and was known for being cruel.<br/>He had been mated four times before, three of the omegas had died in childbirth and the last one was rumored to have thrown herself of a cliff.<br/>Only one child had lived past the age of five, and nobody had seen the boy since his twelfth birthday.<br/>After that first time, the alpha told their father that he was mating Sunny, fully expecting to take her home that same day.<br/>But Their father was no fool, knowing that a mating with that man was a dead sentence and turn the man down.<br/>He loved all his children and would never force any of them to mate somebody they didn’t want, even the omega ones.</p>
<p>The alpha first tried to bargain their father, promising him both money and power.<br/>And when that didn’t work, he threatens to take all power away from their father, to make him loos his job as major, to take his house away from him, and make sure they fall out of graze with the king.<br/>Which backfired, since their mother and the king was close friends.<br/>That baffled Narin.<br/>When neither fortune nor threat worked, it seemed that the alpha gave up.<br/>After three months of not seeing or hearing from the alpha, Sunny, that had mostly stayed inside in fear, dared to go for a walk in their private garden.<br/>Five guards were following her, one was found on their front step mortally wounded, the other guards and Sunny nowhere to be found.<br/>The only light in this nightmare, was that the letter asking for help was sent before Sunny was caught, their parents not believing the alpha had given up.<br/>It meant that Rhys sister had been gone for six months when they arrived, not long enough to die in childbirth at least.</p>
<p>Cradling his own stomach, the thought of the birth made him freeze for a moment, the thought of dying during it hadn’t crossed his mind before that.<br/>Rhys father had tried to find his daughter, even paying a group of mercenaries to search for her, but without any luck.<br/>Rhys immediately sent for his friends and contacts, using his knowledge to get the letters to their receivers as fast as possible, promising whatever would make them come to aid.<br/>After three weeks, a group of about a dozen fighters left Troy with Rhys in the lead, leaving Narin behind.   <br/>When two months has passed, and none of the fighters was seen again, Narin decided there where no way he couldn’t tell Brin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the last of my one-shots, next up is the second larger part of this story.<br/>I'm having a hard time writing it, the motivation gone for now.<br/>A combination of me not being fully satisfied with the whole thing, and me wanting to write more real fanfiction after my first one. <br/>But I'm not abandoning it, just putting it on the backburn for now...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>